


Talk First, Then Coffee

by Koscy



Series: Callisto 6 Stories [3]
Category: Callisto 6 (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Platonic Relationships, Post-Canon, Short Drabble, post-season 3 finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-30 06:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20810003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koscy/pseuds/Koscy
Summary: Moonlight and Sal have a conversation, and yes, there is definitely coffee involved.





	Talk First, Then Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble I thought up after the Callisto 6 series finale. I love Sal and Moonlight and had a really fun time writing Sal's dialogue. I hope you all enjoy!

Moonlight walks into the kitchen at Blue Dolphin Base and finds a very familiar sight. Sal is making what must be the 26th cup of coffee of the morning since there are at least 25 cups filled with Oya's cafecito set all across the counter. As Sal turns around to place the freshly brewed coffee cup on the counter, he sees Moonlight.

"Oh, hi Moonlight. Coffee?"

Moonlight smiles and signs, "I want to talk to you first. Is that okay?"

Sal nods and moves away from the coffee pot. "Talk first, then coffee".

"You know I have my meeting tonight, right?"

Sal looks sad as he says "Yeah, I'll be alone tonight with chickens."

"You don't have to be," Moonlight signs, and when Sal just looks at her confused, she continues, "if you want, you can come to my meeting with me."

"I can? But meeting is Moonlight time. You said I can't go with you."

"That was in the beginning. I needed time to meet people on my own. Also, at that time you were still learning how to read signs. But now, I think it's time for you to meet them if you want to. You don't have to, but I want to give you the choice."

Sal is quiet for a while, and Moonlight can tell he's really thinking through everything she said. She's so proud of how much he's grown since she first met him. He's really becoming his own person and has gotten more comfortable with longer conversations. He still talks slowly, but his vocabulary has grown considerably along with his comprehension. That's why she thinks it's time for him to meet more people beyond just her and the Callisto 6 team, and she knows that the friends she's made at the ASL meetings will be welcoming to him.

Finally, after the long pause, Sal says, "I don't like being alone, I like being with you. And if new people are your friends, I want them as friends too. And I want to be better at signing." That last sentence he both says and signs. His signs are a bit clumsy since his huge hands aren't very dexterous, but it's still understandable. 

Moonlight smiles brightly at that and signs, "Okay, we leave at 2:00. Go find Luma so she can help you find a good outfit."

At that, Sal looks down at his current outfit, which is just sweatpants, no shirt. "What wrong with this?"

"You have to wear a shirt outside the base."

Sal grumbles and bit, but Moonlight knows it's mostly playful. And then Sal grabs one of the coffee cups from the counter, the coffee now cold, and hands it to Moonlight.

"Talking done, coffee now," he says as he leaves the kitchen towards Luna's room.


End file.
